1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A use of a reinforcing plate has widely spread in order to suppress a stress applied to a solder portion of a surface mounting component such as a Ball Grid Array (BGA) package when mounting the surface mounting component on a circuit board.
For example, JP-A-2006-210852 discloses a circuit board which has a greater outer edge dimension than an outer edge dimension of a surface mounting type circuit component and has a reinforcing plate attached to a region of a circuit board body on which the surface mounting type circuit component is mounted.
However, in the circuit board disclosed in JP-A-2006-210852, it is not considered that a mounting configuration of a reinforcing plate or a material of the reinforcing plate is utilized to efficiently cool heat generated from an electronic component.